My Immortal
by Sango-Kirara
Summary: Este es un songfic con la cancion de Evanescense My immortal. Naraku ha sido destruido y el temor de Kagome se vuelve realidad Inuyasha se irá a pesar de todo


Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro fic de Inuyasha, espero que les guste, es dramático y debo decir que Inuyasha y Kagome desgraciadamente no quedan juntos pero pienso que esta bueno, la historia es contada desde los pensamientos de Kagome y la angustia de ver que Inuyasha finalmente esta con Kykio (that bitch ¬¬ eh sorry jejeje ^^') no, no, no la verdad es que a mi no me cae mal Kikyo pero pienso que debería dejar en paz a Kagome e Inu ELLA YA ESTA MUERTA que lo supere! =3.Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a alguien: a Inuyasha~Syaoran mi novio ^////^. Este es un songfic con la canción My inmortal de Evanescense pues pienso que la letra le queda muy bien, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo mucho, también les traduje la letra para que pudieran entenderle a los que no hablan ingles. Recuerdo que Inuyasha y compañia no es mío es de Rumiko Takahashi. Empecemos =3 ^^.  
  
My Immortal  
  
Todo ha terminado, hemos derrotado al causante de las heridas de todos. todos están aquí. todos.. No falta nadie. ahora que las venganzas de han hecho y los fragmentos están completos en la perla tú te irás. te irás. lo se porque ella también esta aquí. a tu lado. sonriendo de satisfacción como todos. te irás.  
  
I´m so tired of being here (Estoy cansada de estar aquí) Suppressed by all my childish fears (escondida por todos mis miedos infantiles) And if you have to leave (y si tienes que irte) I wish that you could just leave (desearía que te solo te fueras) Cause your presence still lingers here (porque tu presencia continúa aqui) And it won´t leave me alone (y no me dejara sola)  
  
La miras. la luz en tus ojos indica solo una cosa. la quieres. la amas a ella. no a mí. Te estas acercando lentamente. ahora tu mirada es de compasión.mi corazón esta latiendo rápidamente. se que pronto dirás esas palabras que tanto temo. que he temido estos años a tu lado, 2 años a tu lado. dos años en los que vivimos tantas cosas. tengo miedo. no quiero que te marches y dejes esas cosas como recuerdos, no quiero. ahora estas aquí frente a mí. ¿Gracias? ¿De qué? Si yo siempre dije que estaría a tu lado. si ya lo has dicho. siento como una apuñalada. y yo tonta solo te digo que seas feliz. si eso es lo único que quiero pero. siento que muero lentamente. ya me has dado la espalda para ir con ella. los minutos parecen horas. Miroku, Sango, Shippo no se acerquen, no quiero saber nada, no quiero hacer nada, solo estoy aquí viendo como él se aleja. no traten de hacerme reaccionar eso no pasará por ahora.  
  
Me has dado un beso antes de irte. ese beso tan cálido que me diste en la frente lo llevaré conmigo siempre. en mi corazón.ahora regresaré a mi hogar para no volver. adiós a mis aventuras, adiós amigos, adiós amor me voy para seguir mi vida. pero con ese beso me llevo una parte de ti.  
  
These wounds won´t seem to heal (estas heridas no parecen sanar) This pain is just to real (este dolor es tan real) There´s just too much the time cannot erase (hay tanto que el tiempo simplemente no podrá borrar)  
  
Ahora aquí en este templo, en este pozo, tu presencia parece no querer irse, parece que en poco tiempo vendrás por mí y emprenderemos nuestro viaje con nuestros amigos. y estaré de nuevo a tu lado. pero hoy no será así. ni mañana. como ayer no lo fue. no vendrás. no te veré nunca más. el tiempo parece no pasar rápido. los días son eternos y más cuando los gasto pensando en ti. cada vez que eso sucede las heridas se dilatan.duelen más. y más. ya no creo aguantar. yo que estuve contigo, te di mi apoyo, te ayude. te amé. ¿porqué la sigues amando a ella y no a mi? Si.esa respuesta la se bien. el vinculo que los une por todas la cosas. ella murió por ti pero. yo viví por ti. para ti.  
  
When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears (cuando lloraste yo seque todas tus lágrimas) When you screamed I´d fight away all of your fears (cuando gritaste luche contra tus temores) I held your hand through all of these years (agarre tus manos todos estos años) But you still have all of me (pero aún tienes todo en mi)  
  
Si, me enamore de ti... aquella vez cuando lo supe también sufrí. por ti. por ella.sufrí por este temor, ahora hecho realidad, me invadió, el hecho de no volver a verte. no abrazarte. no amarte. eso temí. porque si, sin darme cuenta cautivaste mi corazón. Tu imagen esta presente siempre. en mi mente. no me deja sola. me hace sufrir. no me da paz. todo lo que veo, pienso y sueño es a ti. oigo tu voz distante. creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Pienso mucho. dejaste una vida atrás, pero la viviste por una cosa. venganza. y tenías las energías todos los días para continuar. no dejaste que nada ni nadie te detuviera. eso es por la sed de venganza. venganza para ella. que murió en los manos de aquel que causo tanto daño a todos. que te hizo sufrir. que me hizo sufrir  
  
You used to captivate me (tendías a cautivarme) By your resonating light (a causa de tu resonante luz) But now I´m bound by the life you left behind (pero ahora estoy ligada a la vida que dejaste atrás) Your face it haunts (tu rostro aparece) My once pleasant dreams (en mis una vez agradables sueños) Your voice it chased away (tu voz perseguía siempre) All the sanity in me (toda la cordura que hay en mi)  
  
These wounds won´t seem to heal (estas heridas no parecen sanar) This pain is just to real (este dolor es tan real) There´s just too much the time cannot erase (hay tanto que el tiempo simplemente no podrá borrar)  
  
When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears (cuando lloraste yo seque todas tus lágrimas) When you screamed I´d fight away all of your fears (cuando gritaste luche contra tus temores) I held your hand through all of these years (agarre tus manos todos estos años) But you still have all of me (pero aún tienes todo en mi)  
  
Aquí vamos de nuevo... es tan familiar la sensación del llanto en mi ahora. no puedo comprender que te has ido. simplemente no puedo.dejaste todo por estar con ella. estoy segura que murieron ustedes dos. no podían estar en este mundo, ella solo era un cadáver. y a ti no te importo. la seguiste al infierno. no la odio, odio tu decisión. ¿porqué es que no puedo comprenderla? No puedo comprender tu decisión y el hecho de que te has ido. no puedo. ¿será aquel beso?... ese beso parece aún estar calido en mi frente. siento como tus labios rozan con mi piel. ese beso vive.vive en mi corazón y en mi mente haciéndome la vida imposible. solo con un beso, despertaste la inquietud y la desesperación. solo con ese beso sé que aún estas conmigo. aquí a mi lado. pero. aún así me siento tan sola. porque te siento más no te tengo aquí. físicamente. no hay un abrazo de consuelo que me haga renovar esperanzas. no hay nada mas que tu presencia en mi ser, en mi espacio.no hay nada. y parece que nunca lo hubo. porque me siento sola.  
  
I tried so hard to tell (he tratado tanto de convencerme) Myself that you´re gone (a mi misma que te ha ido) And though you´re still with me ( y aunque aún estas conmigo) I´ve been alone all along (he estado sola siempre)  
  
When you cried, I´d wipe away all of your tears (cuando lloraste yo seque todas tus lágrimas) When you screamed I´d fight away all of your fears (cuando gritaste luche contra tus temores) I held your hand through all of these years (agarre tus manos todos estos años) But you still have all of me (pero aún tienes todo en mi)  
  
Ya no aguanto más. lo mejor es olvidar. si, es tan difícil pero se que no volverás. y yo ya no puedo más. Debo decirte adiós ahora. seguir mi vida. y tal vez, solo tal vez. is tengo fe y la conservo.volveré a verte. tal vez no ahora. tal vez no en 10 años. tal vez no en esta vida. pero tengo la esperanza y la paciencia suficiente. y esperaré. eso haré. y tal vez mi fe será recompensada. y volveré a estar a tu lado.  
  
FIN  
  
Bien ¿qué les pareció? Si se que algunos me querrán matar y siento hacer sufrir a Kagome pues me cae muy bien pero la canción me dio la idea y me gusto para un fic, espero que escuchen esta canción es muy triste pero muy bonita. ACLARACION: NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON EL INU/KIKYO OK? Solo esta vez fue así que se quedaron juntos por la canción ok? Bueno espero que dejen sus reviews o que me escriban a mi mail sangokirara@hotmail.com ^^ acepto tomatazos pero no muy fuertes T.T MATTA NE! =3 


End file.
